STRUCTURE OF Cs-133
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( July 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Nuclear structure of Cs-133 with 29 blank positions Caesium (Cs) has 40 known isotopes. The atomic masses of these isotopes range from 112 to 151. Only one isotope, Cs-133, is stable. The longest-lived radioisotopes are Cs-135 with a half-life of 2.3 million years. ' '''Comparing the Cs of 55 protons (odd number) with Xe of 54 protons (even number ) we conclude that the structure of Cs breaks the high symmetry of Xe. ( See my STRUCTURE OF Xe-124..Xe-134) .In the following diagram of Cs-133 the additional p55n55 is not shown, but you can see the n55 by using the top view of the third horizontal plane. This new arrangement changes the shape of high symmetry. So for new symmetrical arrangements the deuterons p37n37 and p3n38 are moved from the squares to fill the symmetrical blank positions near the n29p29 and p30n30 with S =+2. This situation reduces the blank positions of the two squares from 8n to 6n. and increases the blank positions of the sixth plane. Under these conditions the number N of blank positions is given by The p39n39 and p40n40 give 6n of opposite spins The first plane gives 2(n) of positive spins the sixth plane gives 2(n) + 2n of negativw spins The second and fifth plane give 4{n} + 8n of opposite spins The third plane gives 2(n) of positive spins The fourth plane gives 3(n) of negative spins Since the Cs-133 of 23 extra neutrons has S= +7/2 we conclude that it is due to the S= +2 of the p37n37 and p38n38 of the fifth plane by adding 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is we get S = +2 +2{+1/2} +7+1/2 + 4(+1/2) + 2{-1/2} +7-1/2 +1-1/2 = +7/2 '''DIAGRAM OF Cs-133 FORMING 29 BLANK POSITIONS' Here the deuterons p37n37 and p38n38 are moved to fill the blank positions near the n29p29 and p30n30.. The p55n55 is not shown but you can see the position of n55 by using the top view of the third horizontal plane. Here you see p47n47 along with the p48n48, which make two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the additional p49n49 the n39p39 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. Also the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' ' ' n40.......p40.......n n40p40 with n ' ' [n...........n31………p12.........n12.......p32........n' ' p31........n11.........p11…… n32 Sixth H. plane' ' n37........ p29.........n10.........p10…… n30.......p38' ' p37.... n29………..p9..........n9 …….p30.......n38 Fifth H. plane' ' p47.......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28......... n48' ' n45.......p27.........n7..........p7........n28..........p46 Fourth H. plane' ' n47......p25.........n6.........p6..........n26...........p48' ' p45......n25……….p5..........n5……….p26.........n46 Third H. plane' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24...........n' ' n........p23……..n3………p3………..n24 Second H.plane' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 First H. plane' ' n39.....p39........n n39p39 with n' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE IN WHICH ALL NUCLEONS ARE SHOWN ' HERE THE FIRST EXTRA NEUTRON (n ) MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p22 AND p33 WHILE THE SECOND ONE MAKES THE TWO RADIAL BONDS WITH p21 AND p34 ' (n)........p34....... n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2....... n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22 ' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE Here the n near the p14 fills the blank position formed by p51 and p14. While the {n} near the p14 fills the blank position formed by p14, p24 and p44. The 2n near p24 and p23 fill the blank positions formed by p24 and p48 as well as by p23 and p45. Moreover the blank position of {n} near p23 is formed by p23, p13 and p41. Finally the blank position of n near the p13 is formed byp13 and p49. That is we have 2{n} +4n and the same situation occurs at the fifth horizontal plane. ' n' ' n14.......p14........{n}' ' n23.......p4........n4.........p24......n' n.......p23........n3........p3.........n24 ' {n}.......p13......n13' ' n ' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' '. ' n50.......p51......(n) ' ' p53........n42........p16......n16......p44.........n54' ' n47........p25........n6........p6........n26.........p48' ' p45........n25........p5........n5........p26........ n46' ' n55.......p41.......n15.......p15.......n43' ' (n).........p49.......n52' Category:Fundamental physics concepts